hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
SDTWFC Naming List Changes
Since 1950, multiple storms that should've been retired WEREN'T retired. Thus, in September 2022, SDTWFC decided to do a post analysis review of those storms, to decide if they should have been retired or not have been retired, and if they the intensity was as listed. This list only contains East Pacific and Atlantic names. Names found to be not substantial to be retired will be unretired, and brought back into current naming lists starting 2024. The only exception to this is if the names were used before current naming lists started in 1979. All monetary values are listed in 2017 dollars. The requirements to be considered worthy of retirement, according to the SDTWFC, is to have caused at least $750 million dollars in damage or 100 deaths. A few exceptions are allowed. These include record-breaking storms, most category 5 hurricanes, storms with a name that is publicly unacceptable, or storms that devastated the country(ies) they affected without causing significant damage or deaths. Storms that fit into this category are Hurricane Keith (2000), Hurricane Edith (1971), Tropical Storm Isis (2010), and Hurricane John (1994). Also, names in the 1950, 1951, and 1952 Atlantic hurricane season were not examined, as those names were experimental. List of retired names Atlantic Hurricane Hilda, 1955 (Intensity the same due to lack of data) Hurricane Hilda was found to have caused $1.1 billion in damages and killed over 300 people, leading to the retirement of the name. Hilda will never be used again for an Atlantic tropical cyclone. Hilda in 1964 was changed to the name Haley. Haley in 1964 was also retired. Hurricane Alma, 1966 (Intensity the same due to lack of data) Hurricane Alma was found to have killed 91 people and caused $1.6 billion in damages. This led to the SDTWFC retiring the name Alma. Alma in 1970 and 1974 were renamed Alexis. Hurricane Francelia, 1969 (Intensity the same due to lack of data) Hurricane Francelia only caused $281 million in damages, 271 people were killed, leading to the SDTWFC deciding to retire the name. Tropical Storm Doria, 1971 (Intensity lowered from 65 mph/989 mBar) Doria only killed 7 people, but caused $873 million in damages. This led to the STDWFC retiring the name, which will never be used again for a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic. Hurricane Edith, 1971 (Intensity found to be the same) Hurricane Edith only killed 37 people and caused $200.5 million in damages. However, Edith made landfall in Nicaragua as a category 5, leading to the retirement of its name by the SDTWFC for being significant. It will never be used again. Tropical Storm Claudette, 1979 (Intensity lowered from 50 mph/997 mBar) Claudette was found to have caused $1.3 billion in damages, but only killed 2 people. The damage was enough to get the name retired, and the name Claudette was retired and replaced with Charlotte for the 2027 and other future seasons. Pacific List of unretired names Atlantic Hurricane Edna, 1954 (Intensity stays the same due to lack of data) Edna was retired, despite only causing $389 million in damages and 29 deaths. Edna will be a replacement name for a female "E" name due to it occurring before 1979. Hurricane Greta, 1978 (Raised from 140 mph/947 mBar) Greta, despite damaging 5,000 homes, only killed 5 people and caused $97 million dollars in damage. According to SDTWFC, this was not significant enough to be retired. Due to being before 1978, the name will not be used in a current naming list. However, Greta is a possible candidate to replace a female "G" name. Hurricane Klaus, 1990 (Lowered from 80 mph/985 mBar) Even though Klaus caused major damage in Martinique, the monetary damages and deaths, $2 million and 11, were no where near close to be significant enough to be retired. The name Klaus will replace Kyle for the 2026 season. Kyle will be used as a male "K" replacement name. Hurricane Otto, 2016 (Lowered from 115 mph/975 mBar) Despite being one of the worst storms to effect Costa Rica, monetary damages, $190 million, and deaths, 23, were considered to be insufficient to support the reason for retirement, thus causing SDTWFC to unretire the name. Otto will be put back on naming lists in 2022 and following year. Owen will be used as a candidate for male "O" replacement names. Pacific Hurricane Adele, 1970 (Intensity stays the same due to lack of information) Adele was retired in 1970 for unknown reasons, despite causing no deaths or damage. Due to being before 1979, the SDTWFC decided to use Adele as a possible replacement name for female "A" names in the future. Tropical Storm Knut, 1987 (Intensity stays the same) Knut was retired in 1992 for unknown reasons. The SDTWFC found no reason to not unretire it, so they replaced Kenneth with Knut in the 2023 and later years. Kenneth will be used as a possible male "K" name in the future. Hurricane Iva, 1988 (Intensity raised from 105 mph/968 mBar) Iva was retired to prevent confusion with Iwa, a hurricane previously retired in 1982 for major damage in Hawaii. However, the SDTWFC found this to be an unsuitable reason to retire a name. Iva was unretired and will replace it's replacement name, Ileana, for the 2018 and later seasons. ileana will be used as a possible female "I" replacement name for the future. Hurricane Fefa, 1991 (Intensity raised from 120 mph/959 mBar) Fefa was retired for unknown reasons, leading to its unretirement. It will replace Felicia in 2021 and later years. Felicia will be used as a female "F" name candidate for the future. Tropical Storm Alma, 2008 (Intensity lowered from 65 mph/994 mBar) Alma was retired despite its low damage and death tolls, which were just $40 million and 11. Due to this, the SDTWFC unretired it and replaced Amanda in 2020 and later years with Alma .Amanda will be used as a future female "A" replacement choice.